Halloween
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Naruto always hated Halloween, for all the right reasons... will a party be able to change all that? SasuNaru


Yeah a festive fanfic ONE SHOT!!

§§§

It was a dark and windy night, everything around him looked gloomy and haunted. He hated nights like this-hell- he hated this holiday with an extreme passion. There were many holidays he wished he didn't have to witness; every year he dreaded looking towards his calendar to find what new festive he would have to painfully endure. He hated most holidays because they require being spent with someone you cherish; he didn't have many people to cherish... but this holiday!

The colored leaves whipped and twisted on the deserted streets, he watched them with wary eyes finding how they resemble small tornados discouraging. He quickened his pace out of instinct, not liking how his heart began to pound with an anxious beat. The wind whistled loudly, muffling out most noise, causing him to be even more cautious. With every odd noise he could hear he would turn his head frantically searching for the source.

One in particular caught his attention, sounding like a gunshot. His eyes searched wildly for its owner, and only until his eyes locked on to the banging metal sign did he let out a shaky breath.

A rather powerful gust of wind picked up quickly, sending a wall of leaves towards him. A single leaf out of many, managed to nick his skin, a paper-cut wound throbbing on his now sore left cheek. He grit his teeth when yet another gust of wind blew, causing the new wound to sting.

He really hated Halloween.

He crossed his thinly clothed arms and in front of his chest in a weak attempt to block out the cold, and forced his legs into a quick run towards his some-what warm home.

Making it to his front door, he shoved the key into the lock, with numb fingers. The simple act of turning the key caused his ice fingers to protest. Hearing the faint click of the door he turned the dull brass knob and slammed the door, both open and close.

Once inside he rubbed his hands together, the friction warming the skin only barely. He surveyed the room with a detached interest and though he promised himself that he wouldn't, he found his eyes staring at his calendar.

OCTOBER 30 was what it read.

...So it wasn't Halloween yet; but tonight showed sure signs of a horrible night to come. Every Halloween he was stuck in his home, while the other children went about collecting candy and/or attending Halloween bashes; and every morning after he would wake to find his home covered in egg and paper... and every afternoon after he spent his time removing the trash, while countless people snickered into their hands...

He remembered one time, he asked Iruka-sensei about Halloween. All he knew about it was that it was yet another holiday, where free candy was involved.

"Halloween is the one night, where children go out dressed as something they're not and receive candy." Was the sum of the reply he had got. Of course, Iruka-sensei made it a big deal, telling him about the tricksters and spirits who would mingle with the humans on that night, and none of them being any wiser.

He had to admit, that this holiday did indeed seem exciting, and he remembered that year that he was eager to participate... but no body wanted anything to do with him, and he woke up to find his yard a complete mess.

So he had decided that he didn't like Halloween that much, and his hate grew with every year that passed...

He shuffled towards his hole-in-the-wall of a room and removed his pants. He sat down on his bed and let out a small pleasured sigh due to its softness. No matter how bad his days were, his bed and ramen were always there for him!

He slid his jacket off his shoulders and shrugged out of his black shirt. He scratched at the itch that was on his cheek and faintly noted that the welt was gone. The itch meant the wound had healed fully. He looked across towards his dresser, and shook his head. No pajamas today, he was too sore and too tired. Tomorrow was his holiday leave, tomorrow morning he would make sure to have a soak in the bath to sooth his muscles, and to visit Iruka-sensei.

With that mental note still in his head he closed his eyes and buried his face deeper into his pillow and blanket...

§§§

The morning sun peeked through his blue curtains and landed directly on his face. The sun was warm against his skin, and if he wasn't lying on his side with the corner of his eye twitching from the brightness, he might have enjoyed it.

But he didn't, he let out a frustrated moan and stretched underneath his blanket, pulling it down to his hips. The crisp autumn air hit his naked chest, causing him to hiss in displeasure, he curled up as if to protect him from the cold.

His alarm clock went off.

Already, he knew this was the start of a tiring day.

§§§

That morning he walked with a sluggish beat. Everything he did was slow and lazy, even when making his breakfast of ramen his usual 'tap-tap-tap' drum of the fingers was slow and out of place. The beat was lost and seemingly not cared for.

There was no ramen song, and there was no noisy, loud, "RAMEN! YES!" instead there was a quiet slurping and toss of an empty plastic cup.

He saw no reason to act hyper and excited. Today was his rare day off and he was going to spend it for himself like he usually did.

The bath took a total of twenty minutes, and only after this bath did he start to get his usual hum of energy. He felt refreshed. He decided that he would get some shopping done before he left to visit Iruka, and so he gathered his wallet and made for his door.

As he wandered the now full streets of his village he noticed the many ghosts, goblins and black cats plastered all over the walls. Everyone was talking to one another, asking what their plans were, what they would be wearing to this event and such. He tried his best to ignore all of them, but some hopes just don't get answered.

"NARUTO!" A High-pitched voice called.

He flinched and turned his head towards the bubblegum pink girl. "G'morning, Sakura-chan." He said softly. She stared at him in an odd fashion, most likely because he wasn't acting like a pup in love around her. He hasn't been for a while... Sometimes he wondered if his sudden change (well, he thought it was a sudden change) unnerved her, but he really couldn't see how it could. He stopped his obsession; she got caught in hers.

There was really no point in caring for someone, who will never see you in a positive light.

She stopped in front of him, her pale skinny hands supported on her bony knees. She was breathing harshly and mumbling something dark under her breath. He sometimes worried about her, all these diets she was on, all these idiotic attempts to look more beautiful, and it really couldn't be doing any good for her body. A woman was always self-conscious about her body, he knew this ever since the day he first did 'sexy-no-jutsu'.

"Naruto..." She growled, seriously peeved.

He snapped out of his thoughts and blinked blankly at her, "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Heh, once again the dobe has proved his lack of intelligence." A smug voice said.

His clear blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "Nobody asked you to talk, Sasuke-_chan_." He growled low in his throat.

He was rewarded with identical narrowed eyes, deep black boring into his own. He never liked the boy's look. No matter what he did he managed to make it seem exotic. The way he narrowed his eyes, and the way his lips pulled back at the corners; everything this boy did seemed seductive.

He shook his head and put on a bored expression, "I don't feel like fighting today, this is my day off you know!"

"Of course we know idiot, it's our day off too!" Sakura huffed, "Anyway, I came to tell you that Ino and I have settled... some of our differences and have decided to throw a Halloween party tonight. Being that we promised to invite everyone, you get to come too." She didn't sound all too pleased having to invite him, he could hear it in her voice, and could see it in her eyes. She may have had that smiled glued to her face, but the eyes give away a person.

What he didn't know was that Sakura only invited Naruto; because Sasuke had told her he would not attend if Naruto himself were not going...

§§§

Everyone was watching him with a curious glance. He saw this but paid no mind, he walked the bustling streets, weaving through stores with an added rhythm to his step. He could even feel the Kyubi inside him purring in pleasure.

The Kyubi and him had overlooked their differences a long time ago well after the war with Orochimaru. Naruto didn't get a straight answer from the fox demon when he asked about the battle between it and his village, his only reply was: "It was a misunderstanding... no one else was supposed to be killed..." There was so much regret in its voice that he couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

But now he had a mission, and this mission seemed to tinker with his feelings for Halloween. He was to find a costume for Sakura-chan and Ino-chan's Halloween party, and he already knew what he was going as.

He had Iruka-sensei to help him also, he was mildly shocked when the other told him he knew how to sew, but this only proved to be more useful for him. He quickly gathered the materials he needed, choosing with great care, the Kyubi willing to help. After purchasing his items he ran them over to Iruka-sensei's house and told him what he wanted done.

Iruka complied with an amused interest.

After all it wasn't every day your prized student, and honorary little brother requested something in leather...

§§§

"Are you sure you're okay with it Naruto? If it's uncomfortable, I can redo it..." Iruka said.

Naruto shook his head furiously, and continued putting on the outfit his former sensei made for him. Iruka sweat-dropped at the overly eager boy, and with a sigh asked, "Why this outfit?"

Naruto raised his index finger, closed his eyes and gave his blunt and simple answer, "Halloween is the one day of the year, where people can become something they aren't. Halloween is also the one day of the year where people can dress like complete whores and not get bad-mouthed for it!"

(And readers will ignore that the authoress, in her own way, just did...)

Iruka, if possible, sweat-dropped more.

§§§

It was the time of the party and already he was three minutes late. He was beginning to have second doubts about his costume. Not to say that he was the only poorly dressed one-there were countless skimpy looking fairies, dominatrix devils, and naughty angels- but he was still a young man who was shy over his body. He took another deep breath and willed the butterflies away from the depths of his stomach; as long as he made it to the door... he would have no choice but to enter. Yes, if he made it to the door, everything would be done and finished.

He knocked quickly and loudly and waited. With his sensitive hearing he could hear footsteps coming towards the door over the music, and stared with wide eyes at Sakura.

Sakura was dressed as a witch. A very naughty looking witch, and though he felt embarrassed for staring, he felt disgusted at the same time. Where was sweet Sakura, why was she wearing a low cut black gown with tears in all the wrong (or in a guys case, right) places? Her make up was heavy and she had an odd looking black hat on top of her head.

"Naruto." She said in a somewhat relieved voice, "It's about time you came!"

"Yeah, everyone was asking where you were." Ino-chan said from behind her.

Naruto smiled widely at her, Ino was dressed like an 80's punk star. She wore the look well. Her hair was all over the place in a wild bun and her makeup was light yet flashy. She wore a puffy yellow dress over black pants that were ripped and pined together with safety pins, and a black leather jacket was covering her arms.

"Nice outfit Naruto-kun." Ino-chan said with a laugh. She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her into the center of the party, leaving Sakura to greet other guests. "It's all for Sasuke-kun." She said, as if the pink-haired girl's costume needed explaining, "And though she doesn't want to admit it, she was really flattered by Lee's comments too."

Naruto nodded his head, though he knew she couldn't see and began looking around the room, "Speaking of Sasuke-kun..." Ino drawled out in a saucy tone, "Are you going to tell him tonight?"

Naruto froze and flushed. Ino-chan knew a secret even he didn't know until she asked. Naruto had been staring at Sasuke differently for the past two years, and it wasn't until she said it to him that he began to see what she meant.

Love is a strong word, and it's a word that shouldn't be used carelessly, but with every day that passes it's the only one he can use that can best describe this feeling he has for the black-haired boy. Ino promised not to tell, that she would keep it a secret, but they both know Shikamaru is beginning to get suspicious.

Like Sakura, his costume was for Sasuke.

"Naruto is that you?" A shocked voice asked.

He turned his head to see a gaping Kiba, and though he couldn't tell he was pretty sure Shino was shocked too. Kiba was dressed as a werewolf and Shino was dressed as a hunter, nobody risked questioning why Shino had a dog leash around Kiba's middle, or why he was holding onto it with a death gripping either. The answer should be obvious...

He smiled widely, "Yep, it's me."

Kiba's cheeks turned a slight pink and he looked down at the ground scratching his hair. Though it wasn't meant to be heard, Naruto could still his mumbled, "If I wasn't taken I'd jump you..." and this caused Naruto to blush as well.

"Have either of you seen Sasuke around? He kinda vanished." Ino asked.

Both of them pointed towards the snack table and sure enough there was Sasuke, surrounded by girls as usual.

Ino thanked them and started dragging Naruto towards the black-haired beauty. Naruto was beginning to struggle but the blond girl had a firm grip on his upper arm.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled, catching the other's attention, "You have got to see Naruto's costume, it's so sexy!" Naruto spluttered at that and tried even more to remove himself from her hold.

Sasuke glared at the girls around him and pushed off from the wall. The girls created an opening for him to leave, and he walked the remaining distance to the two.

Sasuke stopped short one step though when his eyes finally left the floor and onto Naruto. Maybe it was the lights flashing in the room, but it looked like Sasuke was blushing... and was that drool?

Black eyes sized him up, and he started to feel like an all you can eat ramen buffet.

He was wearing a pair of soft golden fox ears that he glued on an old headband. His hair was brushed down, and his eyes were highlighted in mascara and eyeliner. A collar with a lonely leash hung on the clip around his neck. A black fish net shirt and dark blue leather vest hugged his chest, and several leather bands and rings covered his hands, wrists and arms. A matching golden tail stuck out from a cut hole in his black leather pants that were torn on the bottom and ripped at one knee. The pants covered his heavy looking military boots. The boots made him reach the same height as Sasuke.

Sasuke was dressed as a rock star. Leather and spikes were everywhere. He had on red leather pants with a snakeskin pattern, and just a simple gauzy vest. Silver chains covered his whole neck and waist, and he had a spiked collar as well as wrist guards. He wore high spike-heeled boots with more chains wrapped around them. His eyes were also outlined in eyeliner and he wore black lipstick and nail polish.

"You look... good..." Was all Naruto managed to squeak out.

Sasuke smiled, and just when he opened his mouth to reply a fast paced song started up and several of the girls squealed pushing Naruto out of the way to ask Sasuke for a dance.

Dejected, Naruto walked away to converse with Neji and Hinata. Neji was and Hinata were both dressed as vampires. Naruto found it cute how they both worse an identical outfit, to pose as twins. Hinata wore a black cotton dress with a white silk blouse underneath with simple black shoes. Her skin was painted paler than normal and she wore fake teeth. Neji had on black pants and full silk shirt opened slightly at the chest. He also wore simple black shoes and face paint. His false teeth were in his hand at the moment as he was eating.

The two accepted Naruto into their conversation, and Naruto felt proud for the soon-to-be married couple. He also gave Hinata a hug; relieved she got over her shyness and her stutter. Hinata giggled, and returned the hug.

§§§

Well into the remainder of the night he stayed with Hyuuga's and every now and then someone else would come over and talk to them, compliment on their costumes, and just about everyone got to stroke Naruto's tail and pants... to see if they were as soft as they looked...

Whenever a slow song started Neji would turn to ask Hinata if she would like to dance, and each time she would blush and grip tighter onto her arm. She felt embarrassed dancing in front of so many people; she thought she wasn't talented enough.

It was when she finally voiced her thoughts that Naruto pointed at several other part goers, "They all suck, and they're still doing it. You're not that bad are you Hinata?"

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red and then shyly drew Neji to the dance floor. Naruto always managed to give her a boost of confidence; he was wonderful friend to have.

And for a while Naruto stood there alone, watching other couples dance and giggle and whisper to each other. It was then that he started to wonder if he'd ever get a chance at something like that. Kyubi cooed a reassurance, but it did little to dampen this feeling.

A dark shadow cast over him and he looked up to see Sasuke standing before him, his black eyes were wandering away to his right and every now and then they would flicker back to Naruto. Naruto stared at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

It looked like Sasuke was either sighing in exasperation or he was taking a breath to calm himself. "Would you..." Naruto strained his ears to hear what the other was saying, "What?" Naruto asked, "I can barely hear you over the music!"

The song faded out into nothing, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE WITH ME!?"

Complete shocked silence. Both boys could feel all eyes on them and Sasuke's pupils were dilating, never had he done something so embarrassing.

Naruto stood there flushed a cherry red. Did... did Sasuke really just ask?

"Hell yeah he'll dance with you!" Ino-chan shouted with a laugh.

"Ino! Don't say that! Sasuke doesn't like Naruto, he was probably dared to do it!" Sakura hissed out.

"Poor Sasuke-kun..."

"I can't believe he actually went through with it."

"It's that Uchiha pride, he can't turn down any challenge."

With every whisper of acceptance, Naruto's heart sank from that special little place it sometimes flies to; and it sank even quicker with Sasuke's guilty look. Sasuke's eyes flickered quickly to his right and then back at him. Naruto's eyes followed and he found Kiba glaring at a rather smug looking Shino.

_They were doing this for me... _He thought sadly. He looked back at Sasuke, who appeared to be holding in some comment. _It wasn't from you..._

And his throat was tight, and his mouth was full of saliva, and there was a burning behind his eyes, and a faint whisper came from his bowed form, "If...if you had really wanted... I... I would had-" In a blink of an eye he was gone. Leaving Sasuke standing there with wide eyes.

Kiba turned to Shino, and Ino glared at the bug wielding ninja too, "See what you did, I told you we should have just asked him."

Shino let out a tired sigh and shrugged his shoulders. Kaiba closed his eyes and nodded, "You're right. If it wasn't for that music error, everything probably would have worked out better..."

Ino just stared at the two with a freaked out look, "How do you do that?" She whimpered.

Kaiba smiled toothily, "Years of love baby!"

§§§

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Naruto chanted angrily in his head. _Why did you have to say that out loud? _"STUPID!" He continued running through the streets, dodging small children and adults. He didn't even spare a glance at his home when he burst through the door...

§§§

_If... if you had really wanted..._

Yes.

_...I...I would had..._

I really, really wanted to dance with you...

Sasuke was gathering his things, and though no one noticed, he was Grabbing Naruto's too. Sakura and many others begged him to stay but he just ignored them and kept walking through the house. He felt like crap.

"Sasuke! Don't leave!" Sakura begged, "It's... its just Naruto, he'll forget all about it tomorrow..."

Sasuke turned and glared at her, "Every time we happen to talk, someone is hurting Naruto, and every time I try to go about my business, you always tell me something along those exact lines. Remember, before we became a team, you said some pretty cruel things. You're doing it again; you're always doing it to him. Sakura?"

"...Y-yes?" She replied, feeling ashamed once again for how she treated Naruto.

"You still disgust me..." He closed the door behind him, leaving once again a weeping comrade with a shattered heart.

He had to find Naruto, and apologize.

§§§

He could hear distant shrieks of laughter from some couple, and the screams of terrified children as they approached what they thought were a stuffed monster.

He remembered someone telling him, that crying was a sign of weakness that it would bring you down. Iruka countered that lecture by saying "Crying is an act of strength. If you can cry the tears of pain, joy, betrayal, and sorrow, than you can fully say you're a man."

Yet somehow, crying like he was now, felt shameful. Though this didn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks, it just made him feel childish for doing so.

There really wasn't any need to cry. Sasuke was just as embarrassed...

§§§

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Keeyah! He's so hot!"

"Do you think he'll notice me in this costume?"

"...He looks so sad..."

With his head bowed down he sped faster down the crowded street. Several people tried to catch his attention but once again he ignored all who did, and kept on walking. His arms held both Naruto's and his own jackets and the loot bags that they receive.

Turning right he came to Naruto's apartment complex and only then did he look up... to see nothing but dirty toilet paper and egg. His eyes narrowed into heated slits and he smacked the toilet paper out of his way, making it to the door-which was still partially open.

Finding that it would be somewhat useless to knock he pushed the door open farther with his booted toe and walked into Naruto's one room flat.

He saw Naruto staring at him with wide frightened blue eyes. Clear tears fell from his face. The sudden need to hold the blonde grew inside of him. For how long have these feelings been hiding?

"Naruto?" He called softly.

The boy flinched and drew his knees to his chest, as if silently begging the other way. It was a request Sasuke couldn't comply to. With slow cautious steps he drew closer towards Naruto, whispering his name with every other step. Repeating it like a life mantra.

"Naruto." He stood before said blonde with an apologetic look on his face, "Naruto, I'm... sorry. It may have been a dare, but it was one... one I really didn't mind doing."

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion, "What? Why?"

"Because I really did want to dance with you..." Sasuke whispered, blushing.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, before softening back, "We can't now. There's no music, and no motivation..."

Sasuke nodded his head, "You're right." He sat down beside Naruto, placing a heavily accessorized hand on the blonde's thigh.

"Sasuke?"

"Un?"

"I...I really like you, close... close to loving you even... I can understand if you hate me for the rest of your life now, but I-" He was silenced by gentle black lips pressed against his own.

"I kinda like you, close to love you too Naruto-baka." Sasuke said with a smirk, letting his head rest on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto sat there smiling stupidly. Maybe Halloween wasn't such a bad thing after all; he had this memory to look back on right?

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go scare and egg the bastards who trashed your house while we still can."

Yep, Halloween was starting to look like an excellent holiday from now on...

End

Once again, this was rushed! n n;;

I'm so sorry; maybe once all these kids leave my house alone, and I finish my homework, I'll come back and try to lengthen it. I still hope you liked it, even if it was rushed.

This was to sooth my SasukexNaruto love, lately I've been on a KyubixNaruto kick and couldn't get off of it, and this was a wonderful side dish!

Please review, and Happy Halloween!


End file.
